


suffer well

by no_confidence



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drug Addiction, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, huey is a mess, ocelot is a bully
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Больше всего Хьюи Эммерих боится Оцелота.
Relationships: Huey Emmerich/Ocelot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	suffer well

**Author's Note:**

> на всякий случай поставлю дисклеймер что наркотики - это плохо, но сочетание психопата с бредовым расстройством и мастера пыток - еще хуже. 
> 
> также очень вдохновлено этой работой (благодаря которой до меня наконец дошло ЧЕМ оцелот реально обкалывал хьюи) так что если хотите качественного контента, то лучше сходите по ссылке. https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943767

Больше всего Хьюи Эммерих боится Оцелота.

Он не боится Миллера даже несмотря на его неконтролируемые вспышки гнева за которыми зачастую следует боль - Миллер все же верный пес во власти Босса, бриллиантовый пес, он никогда не перейдет черту. Не боится он и Босса с его дурацким кодексом чести, он никогда не навредит невинному человеку.

Нет, Хьюи боится Оцелота, с его кошачьей улыбкой, низким мягким голосом и непоколебимым хладнокровием. Всегда спокойный и вежливый, особенно во время допросов, что на контрасте с кричащим и брызжущим слюной Миллером выглядит действительно страшно. Настораживающе.

Оцелот говорит вкрадчиво и участливо, будто он не мастер пыток и _Шалашаска_ , пытающийся вывести его на чистую воду, а любящий отец, желающий преподать урок из-за разбитой вазы. 

Он не знает, на что способен Оцелот, чего от него можно ожидать и это пугает, отзывается щекоткой внизу живота, тяжестью в обездвиженных ногах.

Каждый допрос начинается со шприца и Хьюи уже не может сопротивляться – он и не хочет. Не может. Ему и не нужно, это не сыворотка правды, во всяком случае, не типичная - уж в них Хьюи знает толк. Нет, это что-то другое, сладкое и обволакивающее как безграничная материнская любовь, как теплое солнце посреди жестокой зимы.

Если бы Хьюи пришлось угадать, чем его обкалывает Оцелот, он бы предположил, что это героин. Но это лишь догадка (правда), лежащая солью на языке и ужасом в моменты болезненной трезвости. 

Интересно, знает ли Миллер. Знает ли Босс. Дают ли они на это согласие или это импровизация со стороны Оцелота. 

Все это пугает, но уже меньше. 

Он всегда приходит к нему в камеру после – после настоящих допросов с Миллером и Боссом, неработающей сывороткой правды, унижениями, болью и слезами. Оцелот движется намеренно медленно, шпоры нежно поют в тишине, в его руках блестит очередной шприц и Хьюи знает, что это значит. Он жалко скулит от нетерпения чем заслуживает довольную ухмылку Оцелота. 

– Ну и ну, Эммерих, еще чуть-чуть и я начну считать, что ты действительно получаешь от этого удовольствие.

\- Какой нормальный человек будет наслаждаться этим? – оскорбленно говорит Хьюи, не отводя глаз от шприца. Ему кажется, будто он в огне и утоплен одновременно – ему тяжело дышать, в горле собирается тошнота и по лбу течет пот.

\- Именно.

Хьюи теряет все слова когда чувствует холодное прикосновение иглы к шее, он закусывает губу в предчувствии уже привычного тепла, но ничего не происходит. Проходит секунда, другая, время начинает тянуться как смола и он задыхается.

Он умоляет и плачет, хотя у него уже не осталось слез после всех издевательств. Он ни в чем не виноват, почему все так хотят его страданий, неужели никто не понимает, что он жертва, он потерял все, он думал, что хотя бы Оцелот –

\- Тише, доктор, всему свое время.

Хьюи в ужасе смотрит как Оцелот присаживается рядом, все еще держа в руке целый шприц, блестящий в тусклом свете камеры. Другая же рука осторожно прикасается к экзоскелету, пальцы скользят по механизму от колена до бедра, вплоть до истёртого ремня. Ладонь обосновывается на внутренней стороне бедра и Хьюи инстинктивно пытается отстраниться, отодвинуться, но он не может, у него и правда не осталось сил, и каждая секунда промедления делает его еще слабее. 

\- Никто не хочет навредить тебе, Хьюи, - тихо говорит Шалашаска, размеренно поглаживая бедро – тепло от его ладони разливается по телу _почти_ как от героина, - это ты не хочешь нам помочь.

\- Не хотите навредить? – ломка возвращает ему силы и дает гнев, - вы похитили меня, держите как преступника, допрашиваете, а ты… ты…

\- Осторожнее со словами, доктор.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, прости, я... я не понимаю. Я ведь на вашей стороне. Помоги мне, прошу. Ты единственный нормальный человек среди этих психопатов.

Оцелот с удовлетворением кивает и продолжает мягко очерчивать пальцами какие-то узоры на его бедрах. В любой другой ситуации Хьюи бы даже не почувствовал этих прикосновений, но сейчас, когда даже воздух обжигает и давит, он ощущает все. Ему кажется будто Оцелот вырезает на нем что-то кончиками пальцев и под тканью обязательно останутся следы.

К нему давно никто так не прикасался, без ненависти и отвращения. Стрейнджлав никогда не отличалась нежностью и к сексу относилась именно как к супружескому долгу; с беременностью она и вовсе перестала делить с ним кровать. Он задерживает дыхание потому что знает - нельзя поддаваться, и даже тишайший звук будет значить конец. 

Но это все бессмысленно, он проигрывает - он проиграл с той самой минуты, когда Босс доставил его на новую Базу, когда Оцелот задержал на нем свой ленивый и тяжелый взгляд. Тело предает, дергается навстречу прикосновениям, а горло издает тихий стон. 

Оцелот улыбается краем своих кошачьих губ.

– Тебе это и правда нравится, Эммерих. Нравится быть жертвой: непонятой, несчастной, загнанной в угол.

– Нет, – качает головой Хьюи, закрывая глаза, но не может – насмешливый взгляд Оцелота преследует его даже в темноте.

– Нет? Я ошибаюсь? – прикосновения прекращаются, пальцы напоследок слегка царапают сквозь брюки.

\- Да.

Хьюи слышит разочарованный вздох и к нему возвращается страх – теперь уже он, а не Оцелот, крепко держит его за горло.

\- Очень жаль, док. Пожалуй, мне стоит перестать так… снисходительно к тебе относиться. Угощение придется заслужить.

Он невольно всхлипывает, понимая, насколько жалко выглядит.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Немного правды. Это ведь никому не повредит, не так ли?

Рука Оцелота возвращается и тяжело ложится на затылок, заставляя Хьюи почувствовать себя запертым в ловушке.

\- Но я ведь уже все сказал! Я не виноват, я…хочешь правды? Вы все больные, все до единого! И ты, Шалашаска, самый ненормальный из них! Ты настоящее чудовище!

Оцелот усмехается и довольно кивает.

\- Видишь, не так уж и сложно говорить правду? Может, я и болен, но ты, Хьюи… ты еще хуже. Ты упиваешься своей беспомощностью, так любишь быть слабым, обиженным. Это тебя возбуждает?

\- Нет-нет, - слабо отвечает Хьюи, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что в этих словах есть крупица истины и Оцелот не может не чувствовать это. 

\- Ты так славно сработался со Скаллфейсом именно по этой причине? Тебе давали работать со своими любимыми игрушками, но ты был во власти другого человека и тебе это нравилось, да, Хьюи? Ты поэтому предал Босса?

\- Нет!

\- Ты просто не мог жить как нормальный человек, в коллективе где тебя ценят и любят, в безопасности, в равенстве. Тебе обязательно нужно страдать, быть принцессой в беде, но после спасения ты снова хочешь оказаться в лапах дракона, почувствовать этот адреналин, снова и снова.

\- Ты сошел с ума, - дрожащим голосом шепчет Хьюи.

\- Скажи мне, что ты не такой, Хьюи, - Оцелот поворачивает его за подбородок к себе, не отводя своих холодных, жестоких глаз, - скажи это, я уйду и больше тебя не потревожу. Я навсегда исчезну и тебе придется иметь дело с кем-нибудь другим. Но тогда никто о тебе и не позаботится как я.

Шалашаска как всегда говорит мягко и размеренно, но последнее предложение произносит с тихим и почти животным урчанием и Хьюи хватает этого чтобы снова начать дрожать и срываться в слезы.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Прости, я не расслышал.

Он чувствует себя действительно сломанным и очень уставшим – ни один допрос не доводил его до такого состояния. Хьюи хочет, чтобы все это закончилось, буквально все – он хочет вернуться на волны спокойствия и тепла.

\- Хорошо, ты прав, ты прав во всем! Ты это хочешь услышать? Я жалкий и отвратительный, но только потому что вы сделали меня таким, вы и ваши безумные идеи. Ты доволен?

Оцелот резко поворачивает его голову в сторону, обнажая абсолютно чистую сторону шеи, с ясными венами.

\- Этого достаточно, - будничным тоном говорит Оцелот, прикладывая иглу к коже, - для начала.

Когда игла наконец протыкает вену Хьюи слишком громко вздыхает и обмякает в руках Оцелота, чувствуя, как жар растекается по его организму. Почему он раньше не мог согласиться с Оцелотом? Все эти глупые, действительно глупые споры не стоили и минуты промедления.

Хьюи проваливается в пустоту, но это совсем другая пустота – не такая как тьма одинокой камеры или комнаты 101, нет, он счастлив, спокоен и в безопасности. Оцелот гладит его по голове, что-то шепча на непонятном языке и Хьюи улыбается, позволяя эйфории заполнить его до кончиков пальцев.

Возможно, Даймонд догз не так уж и плохи.

Возможно, Оцелот не чудовище.


End file.
